poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Figuring out Midnight's riddle
This is how Figuring out Midnight's riddle goes in The Return of Harmony Part 2. on My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could. Optimus Prime: As soon as we were alerted to the matter of urgency! Princess Celestia: I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Midnight. Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! They're gone! Optimus Prime: I do not understand! Midnight: laughter Everypony has to play, or the game is over and I win. Twilight Sparkle: Seriously? Optimus Prime: Oh, come on! Applejack: You've got to be kidding! Bulkhead: Yeah! Twilight Sparkle: I mean really. Optimus Prime: Come on! Pinkie Pie: Ha, ha! Smokescreen: Very funny! Midnight: Come now, Twilight. Your friends don't trust you as I do. I always thought of you as a sister. Twilight Sparkle: Why does Midnight see me as a sister? Optimus Prime: I do not know Midnight: Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos. laughter song ends see Midnight cackling Midnight: laughter Pinkie Pie: Whoo-hoo! Smokescreen: Pinkster, snap out of it! Midnight: Oh, you ponies and Autobots are just the most fun I've had in aeons. Pinkie Pie: Oh, we are! Smokescreen: growls Fluttershy: Guys! Ratchet: We can do this! Pinkie Pie: Give me a minute. Smokescreen: Aw, come on! Fluttershy: Why is this happening? Ratchet: We'll never defeat him at this rate! Pinkie Pie: Always with the negative to you. Smokescreen: Yeah! Fluttershy: I feel offended. Ratchet: Fluttershy, focus! Applejack: Bulk, you with me? Bulkhead: Yeah. Rarity: Just hang in there, darling. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: I'm... trying.) Twilight Sparkle: We can consentrate. Optimus Prime: Twilight! Pinkie Pie: Come on, Smokescreen! Smokescreen: sighs Twilight Sparkle: We need to stick together. Optimus Prime: She's right. Fluttershy: I agree. Ratchet: I'm with you. Midnight: laughter It's just too entertaining. his fingers and a glass of Dark Energon appears Twilight Sparkle: Stop it, Midnight. You're not playing fair. Optimus Prime: You need to listen to my friend. Midnight: I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Midnight, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello? Twilight Sparkle: How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end? Optimus Prime: Can you not see what harm you're inflicting right now? Midnight: Oh, wait, did you...? laughter How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth? leans into Twilight Midnight: Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began. looks defeated Midnight: I never said they were in the labyrinth. Twilight Sparkle: But...but... Optimus Prime: Twilight, I think we need to talk. Midnight: Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle. mockingly Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. normal Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak. And have fun thinking about what I said about failing if you can't change. looks at Twilight come and it rains chocolate Pinkie Pie: Hooray! Smokescreen: in annoyance Twilight Sparkle: grunt Think, Twilight, think! "Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began. Optimus Prime: Rarity, has Bumblebee got any ideas. Rarity: I haven't really asked him yet. Anything, Bumblebee, darling. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Not yet.) Fluttershy: Have you got any ideas, Ratchet? Ratchet: Not yet, Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie: This chocolate is the only thing I can think about. Smokescreen: Pinkster! You need to think about the riddle. Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. I just want to go home... Wait a minute... Home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in... Ponyville! Come on, everyone. I'm certain this is what Midnight's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know can give us a clue. Optimus Prime: Good thinking, Princess. Autobots, Equines, roll out! Autobots transform, the Equines get in and they head towards Ponyville